


my rabid spidey

by icepack60



Category: Marvel, Spiderman - Fandom, xmen - Fandom
Genre: Death, Gore, M/M, MM, Superheros, anger isuse, idk - Freeform, mmf, sex but not porn, vilonce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icepack60/pseuds/icepack60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah Spiderman and wolverine have teamed up before and Logan secretly respects the wall crawler or is it more. But what will happen when the worst comes about and peter loses his aunt May to the life of a hero? Will the wolverine be able to pull him back from that or does he have any right to and will the rage be the only intense emotion between them</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fan fiction so let me know what you think or what I could improve on Iv written others but this one is the first and so far the longest one I've done ill post the others as I work on them

I own nothing let alone spider man x-men or any other character's teams groups or whatever else from this story they all belong to marvel and there respective authors 

As peter swung into the window of his room he quickly pulled of his spider suit and thru on his usual cloths as soon as he reached the top of the stairs he knew something was wrong he could smell something metallic in the air then he saw the hand laying jut in view.  
He didn’t even bother with the stairs he just jumped straight over. It was aunt may and she had been beaten badly. When he rolled her over he saw her chest was covered in blood oh no oh god she’s been shoot “pp..ppp.pet..er.” the world’s barley escaping her lips “Aunt may oh god just, just hold on ok im calling for help.” He said as he hit his S.H.I.E.L.D panic button “oh peter ….im…so sorry don’t lose yourself.” It was the last thing she said before she closed her eyes for the last time.  
S.H.I.E.L.D burst in a few minutes later with a full tactical squad but to peter it felt like a life time. As he just sat there back to the wall and knees to his chest across from the body of the only family he had left in this world. Staring in to nothing he knew the Shield people were trying to talk to him but he didn’t couldn’t listen he was caught in his own dark thoughts. Its my fault shes dead I might as well have killed her with my own hands.

 

Fury had seen a lot in all his years as a spy but even he had to admit this took the air out of him. He had meet May parker once she was just a kind sweet eccentric lady who was probably one of the reasons spider man was spidy. The brutality of which it was done was sickening bones turned to shards in her body organs damaged it was brutality for the sake of brutality. And the message on the wall was sent chills thru the spy  
SHES YOUR FAULT SPIDERMAN AS WILL THE REST INJOY THE FAME

 

The instant Fury saw the web head he knew something was wrong parker annoyed him with his quips but he liked this silent withdrawn one even less. It had been a week since the incident most of which Fury had spent handling the fallout from People discovering his identity Jamason had been lived. “SIR you wanted to know when… well he’s at it again.” Dame it fury thought. “Alright make the call.”

Peter didn’t hold back as he slammed the mugger away he was so angry he didn’t even hear the thank you coming from the young lady he had inadvertently saved. He just looked down at the mugger his rage concealed behind the mask.  
When the mugger drew the knife again spider man grinned and unleashed a massive right hook straight to the man’s head no holding back this time not taking it easy on a regular criminal like he always did no. Instead he kept punching the already down man he felt bones crack under his blood coated his fist. Suddenly he felt someone wrap their arms under his and put him in a head lock pulling him off the.  
Even with his super strength he couldn’t break free “Wow easy bub.” The familiar harsh accent broke thru the haze of rage. “Logan?” spider man asked “yeah now if I let you go you gona be calm Parker.” Parker huffed before nodding. Logan let him go slowly before backing up a few steps “want to tell me what the big idea is bug boy you just about killed that guy?” “I had it!” was all he said before he shoot his web of and swung away leaving Logan standing there with the broken criminal.  
/ / /

 

“Christ Fury what the hell is going on webs nearly killed that guy the paramedics said he looked like he had been hit by a train.” Logan said. “I know we checked in on him.” “I don’t care WHAT HAPPENED TO THE KID? For god sake last time I was here he was practically Gandhi.” Fury looked up at the two hundred some odd year old mutant. “So you haven’t heard yet?” “HEARD WHAT?” Logan snapped. Fury spent the next few minutes explaining what had happened “that wasn’t the first one ether he put Doc Oc in a coma and chameleon made the mistake of taunting him with her face hell never walk again if he even survives “Has anyone talked to the kid yet?” 

“Hey kid?” Logan said as he walked up behind the wall crawler on the roof of the skyscraper he saw that Spiderman had a very large half empty bottle of whisky in his hands. “Trying to drown the pain.” Logan stated after he took an exceptionally long chug from the bottle “It won’t work.” Parker stated “stupid powers won’t even let me get drunk.” He said before he chunked the bottle against the wall causing glass and whisky to scatter across the wall and roof. “  
“Yeah that’s the healing factor real bitch sometimes isn’t it.” “What do you want Logan just go away.” Spiderman snapped “Sorry can’t do that bub” “oh what did shield decided I needed to talk about my feelings hu so why did they send you hu why send the big bad wolverine. I’m not going back no matter what you say.” “Relax Shield didn’t send me ok.” “They lied fury said they would protect her that’s all I ever wanted.” Logan wasn’t the best with people in ideal circumstances and this well this was far from ideal. So in a awkward slow jerky motion he put a arm around Spiderman.  
“What do I do Logan it’s all my fault?” Parker said burying his face into the larger mutants chest sobbing. “Shhh…shhh listen to me it’s not, ok none of this is your fault you were doing exactly what they raised you to do which was to help people right. It’s not your fault it’s no one’s fault except the son of a bitch who did it.” Logon just sat there holding the sobbing hero he didn’t know how long but at the end of it he did know he would have sat there for an eternity if he had needed it.  
“Logan?” spidy asked looking up at him. “Yeah kid?” “I can’t go home, not yet sides everyone knows who I am now I can’t walk down the street and I don’t think I’ll ever be able to go back to shield I know my team is there but I can’t.” “shhh you can come to my place tonight ok and then we will figure this out ok.” Spidy just put his head back on logans chest “Thank you Logan.” before he started to breathe easier Logan instantly knew with his increased senses the boy was asleep.

 

Wolverine just looked down at the sleeping hero huddled in his bed he looked so fragile. Wolverine shook his head. Gaaghh what the hell are you thinking Logan. Now wolverine was by no means homophobic I mean come on you live for that long you’re going to do some experimenting plus the whole 60 and 70s. No Logan was beating himself up for another reason.  
Don’t get attached Logan he’s not like you hell you don’t even know if he’s interested in guys besides now is no time he’s a wreck. Wolverine had a rule that as a immortal had served him well don’t ever get to attached especially romantically they always die and he’s always left shattered no matter how many times it happens. But looking down at the sleeping form of peter parker he found it harder than ever to do so he had friends yes and he had always considered spidy one of them after the whole body switch thing all that time ago.  
Suddenly parker rolled over arm over his forehead and woke up looking right at wolverine “hey…” “Hey…” Wolverine could tell he wanted to fall right back asleep the boy was exhausted both physically and emotionally, but he pushed himself up he had removed his mask and shirt before going to bed since they both already knew each other. but the sight of parkers bare chest awoke something in wolverine a primal part of him that told him to claim this creature before him.  
Suddenly Spidys shield communicator went off he wouldn’t have answered it but it was Ava “Spidy oh thank god listen where ever you are stay there don’t come back here…don’t talk just listen, Deadpool called us to warn you someone took out a hit on you and its big enough that he was seriously worried he said some major contenders would be gunning for you frankly the amount I believe him and we can’t get anything out of fury Deadpool said it he would do some digging. So ill say this once Peter, Run, Run and find a safe place to bunker down. And toss your watch it can be traced…. Listen were all sorry about how we handled the Aunt May thing we just we loved her to that’s no excuse but we wanted to apologize good by peter.”  
“Hey webs.” Wolverine asked as he parker tossed the watch out the window onto a passing car below webbing it. “Yeah Logan?” “How would you like to come and stay with me for a while?” “At the school I mean Xasaviors School for gifted students. It’s really just a safe place for mutants and no one will care that your you we can protect you heck you can even finish school there.” Wolverine stated hoping his desperation for parker to say yes wasn’t visible on his face. “No one will care hu that might be nice, and you you’ll be there…I don’t think I could do without a friend right now not after that news.” “yeah I stick around web head.”

 

Peter didn’t have a lot with him when they pulled up to the mansion in fact it all fit in one small brown back pack a few changes of clothes his spare suit web shooters and cartages and a picture a single picture it was of him and aunt May and uncle Ben at the park when he was little it couldn’t have been much after his parents had died but he remembered it was one of the first times he had smiled after it happen.  
When Logan walked him in he couldn’t believe this place was a school I looked like a place a duke or something would live in. but Logan just told him to wait in the forya so he did casually scuffing his feet holding his bag until a bell rang and tones of kids started filing out of rooms and crowding it he still wasn’t comfortable around crowds not after all that had happened he pulled his hood down further and quickly wound up climbing one of the walls to get away and sat in the chandelier however he didn’t remain the only occupant for long as a sudden puff of purple lead to a strange blue elf looking dude with a tail appearing next to him. The sudden appearance of people in what both had thought to be an empty place scared both of them enough that the blue guy jumped back falling of the chandelier. Oh no I’ve got to save him. My shooters are in my bag. He thought realizing there was no time  
In a panic he leaned out over the empty space to find… nothing people walked under them as if nothing had happened. Where had he “Hallo there.” A voice suddenly said behind him spinning around parker say the blue guy once more in front of him “Hallo my name is Kurt Kurt vagner.” He said holding out his hand. Which peter gingerly shook a little withdrawn. “sorry to frighten you no one ever comes up here thou I apologize you startled me.” the strange boy seemed friendly his eastern European accent only accentuating this making him seem more approachable somehow friendlier.  
By now all the people had gotten where they needed to be and Logan once again walked out looking for him “Kid come on time to met the professor.” Logan said . “ohh you are friends with Logan dat is so rad man.” He said trying to sound more American Peter guessed. Instead of answering back peter just dropped to hang under the chandelier before swinging into a flip and landing safely on the ground 

 

“AH Mr. Parker come in greetings Logan has informed me of your circumstances my condolences on your loss.” What does he know about loss he doesn’t even know me “I know more than you think Mr. Parker.” I know you feel alone and scared I also know there is a lot of rage building up inside you poisoning you we can help, “ I just don’t want to be spider-man anymore not yet it cost me to much.” “I understand and you don’t have to be you can be someone completely different none of the students here know you we will even give you a watch you can change your features to avoid recognition you will be just another one of us apart from a few teachers like Logan and myself who will know for safety sake.” “I … I would like that very much thank you.” 

Peter was given a watch after he was done he had a mix of features from his old team he had long blond hair like Danny Avas brown eyes Novas facial features and power mans blended. “So what would you like to be called?” Logan asked smiling “I I think Ben Ben Mayson.” He said shedding a tear for the silent memorial he ingrained into his new identity. “Very well Ben Mayson you are a new mutant Logan found on a mission you have all the powers you did as Spiderman exept webs and our spider sense those would be a dead giveaway.” Professor x said “Logan will show you to your room and you will start classes tomorrow 

 

Logan led him down a hallway on the third floor to an empty room where he dropped his stuff. When he went to the door he found Logan still waiting “so umm where is your room?” he asked Logan

Logan didn’t know how to react to the web slingers question his breath practically being stolen by it. “um well I’m right across the hall a few doors down…If you need anything.” “ohh yeah… um listen Logan about last night” “forget about it.” “No I I just wanted to say I…thank you.” “uhh your welcome kid.” 

 

As soon as Logan got into his room that night he practically slammed the door before jumping in a shower a very, very, very cold shower but it didn’t help his lust was still incredibly hard painfully so. Finally Logan gave in and began stroking but soon his mind wandered instead he imagined Parker doing it he could all but feel the smaller boys hands running up and down slowly caressing his head he imagend holding the boy’s body in his arms as he masturbated. Imagined kissing him with all the fierce passion that had built up since the other night. Hell the ride on his bike had almost been too much having parker pressed up against him and being unable to do what his body and the beast inside him so desperately wanted him to then the image of parker sucking his cock flashed in his mind and the mere image nearly sent him over the top. He had to slow himself and breath. What is going on I haven’t ever experienced anything like this before. The feeling of even pleasuring himself to the thought of peter it was mind blowing as he started to massage his member again he heard a scream coming from peters room.  
He rushed out almost forgetting to put on the pants he had worn earlier when he got to the hall he saw he wasn’t the only one who heard it he shoved the students out of the way popping the door open with his shoulder he saw the kid tossing about in his bed like he was in the middle of a battle he rushed over and grabbed the kid struggling to hold him down dame this kid was stronger than he looked. “Come on it’s a dream kid its not real wake up.” But he just kept tossing. 

As soon as peter laid down he knew it was going to be a bad night he had had the nightmares every night since it happened every night except last night and every night exept when he had been with Logan. it had worn on him as soon as he closed his eyes it started he was in the kitchen and aunt May was making breakfast. When it happens Goblin appears behind her and grabs her “look out aunt may.” Then he kills her in front of peter only this time it didn’t end there no this time there was a line of people everyone he had ever fought every bad guy from purse snatchers to super villains and no matter how many he fought off they just kept coming and aunt may just kept dying.  
He was being shaken and everything was dark at first he thought he was still dreaming but he saw it was Logan and grabbed on to him in a death grip fighting to breathe again. “I couldn’t I couldn’t do it Logan I never should have.” “Shhhhh shhhh its ok webs it was just a dream just a dream.” He said stroking peters hair. Luckily he had slept with the watch on so his appearance was altered still the other students looked on. “Get back to your Rooms now!” he snapped at them suddenly it was just Jenn and Cyclopes left. “Logan?” “it’s ok Jenn I got it.” He said carrying the boy into his room where he had a privet bathroom and started running a tub.  
“Logan.” Jenn said from the door “What?” he said dropping the boy who was still in shock from his dream into the tub gently before walking out to Jenn. “is that really him? That’s Spiderman.” Suddenly Logan panicked “What how did you know?” Jenn just looked over his shoulder. “Are you kidding me that dream he had probably hit every physic in the school.” “Don’t worry not a one of them will say a word it’s the first thing we teach them privet thought stay privet unless a life is endanger … but Logan one might be.” She said “what you mean the kid?” “hes carrying a lot of guilt remorse and pain along with more than enough anger and self hate it’s never a good mix.” “Thanks for the warning ill keep a eye on him.” Logan said turning towards him “im sure you will.” She said slyly “what is that supposed to mean?” Logan snapped “oh nothing just never knew you batted for both teams till now.” Logan was shocked he had been found out so easily “Stay out of my head jenn.” “Please I don’t have to be physic to see that. You cant keep your eyes off him for more than a minute without checking he is still there you insisted he get the room across from you and you nearly bit off the students heads a minute ago you never lose your temper with them Logan.” She said  
After Jenn had left with the promise not to tell anyone else he had gotten parker out of the tub striped him and no he didn’t look thou he wanted to. He put him in a pair of sweats that he had and layed him down next to him in the bed. As soon as Logan joined him Parker unconsciously scooted closer in to him as if trying to anchor himself by making as much of his body touch logans as possible “please I don’t want to dream any more Logan don’t let me dream.” He pleaded. “Shhhh don’t worry I wont let any bad dreams in just close your eyes peter 

 

after a second incident that night when Logan moved to the floor they decided that peter would sleep in the bed with him from now on. Logan had fought to hide his excitement at the prospect. “We will have to keep it secret thou don’t want anyone thinking its anything else webs.” Logan said not realizing his words would hurt so much. “please I just need to feel safe.”

The next day peter or Ben Mayson went to his first class physics for the first time in years the teacher actually knew more than him and he wasn’t the only braniac in the in the room either every time the teacher asked a question hands would go up across the room the rest of the day followed much the same luch was awkward when some long haired dude came up with hoppy the hop along frog (Toad but peter doesn’t know that) and one Really really big guy  
“ Hey new kid right?” the guy asked Peter only nodded rolling his eyes at what he knew was coming next “we’ll see we felt we would be kind enough to take it upon are self’s to inform you of the new lunch tax.” “Yeah yeah lunch tax” the weird hopping kid said laughing “lunch “see you pay us so you can eat lunch see?” the long haied kid explained friendly like.  
“No thanks.” Peter said just turning back to his meal when the big one slapped his hand down on the table it jumped and bowed under the weight “See now that wasn’t a suggestion.” The pretty boy said putting a hand down on the other side and Hop along Jumping in front of him at the table. Suddenly he was getting very tired of this he grabbed his fork the image of planting it in the pretty boy’s throat flashed thru his head. “Lance what are you guys doing?” a Small petite brunette girl said tapping her foot staring at her “Kitty baby hey we were just greeting the new kid.” he said trying to charm her “Yeah yeah just greeting the new kid.” “Shut it toad.” She snapped. “I cant believe you guys again, we will talk about this latter.”She said clearly dismissing them.  
When they left she smiled and sat down next to peter “Sorry about them Lance can be a bit of a idiot at times but what dose that say about me for dating him.” She extended a hand above her tray “Im Kitty by the way Kitty Pride.” “Ben Ben Mayson” he said shaking it once befor turning back to his food and trying to ignore her. But another boy with long black hair and a lanky fram sat down across from them smiling  
“hey Kitty” He said in a framilor voice “Hey oh this is Ben Ben Kurt.” OH yah we have meet already.” The boy said “We have?” “oh du sorry my forgot my watch was off when I was up there” he said taking note of a similar one on Bens wrist “we met on the chandelier the other day” “oh you were the blue guy” “that’s right and let me tell you the chicks love the fuzzy blue dude uhhu

Finaly his last class of the day was someplace called the danger room he didn’t know what exactly that ment. But when he walked in he found a simulator set to a trashed city complete with real flaming wreak age suddenly his spidy sense went crazy. “ wooooohhhh” he lept away as a giant blast of energy consumed his previous spot. When he landed he found himself next to the girl from the cafeteria. And a very cool dude (Chibi lol “get it cool since he’s ice man lol” suddenly little spidy is in a arctic landscape with a parka “tough crowd”) “Your late kid.” when he spun around he found Logan standing behind him claws out “Logan what’s going on?” “It’s a training exercise but keep alert it still hurts like a son of a bitch.” “Logan there are kids around” Peter said crossly without thinking, earning him a sly raised eyebrow from Logan. “wops heads up kids” Logan said jumping back as a giant robotic fist crashed down on where they were moments ago. “WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?” Peter shouted.  
“That there is a sentinel Now why don’t you take it down w… Beny.” Wolverine said teasing after nearly slipping “Logan he’s new he shouldn’t even be in here let alone expect him to take one down.” Kitty said looking apologetic at him but Logan just looked on expectantly.  
Not wanting to let him down petter flipped the next time the fist came down on their location and ran up the arm of the giant robot when he got to the head he realized he had no clue how to take this thing down. But apparently it had a few on how to take him his spidy sense went crazy as the robots hand shot towards him but he jumped again without looking causing the robot to nock itself upside the head  
“Hey robot don’t beat yourself up you just have to keep trying.” Suddenly spidys senses went off the charts and he jumped clear off the robot just in time for a electrical charge to go thru it. There’s no way I can take this thing down by myself if I had my team then it wouldn’t be a problem…Peter picked up a sewer lid and threw it discus style imbedding in the robots right eye sending sparks cascading down. Then he grabbed a down light pole and slammed it in to the knee shattering the robotic joint and causing it to fall kneeling in front of him.

“Woow how is he still standing?” Kitty asked in awe watching the strange new mutant dodge every blow the robot sent his way even she would have been down by now. “Did you see that?” Bobby asked when the Sentinel fell. Then the weaponry activated on it and sent the new kid scrambling for cover as homing rockets the size of footballs few towards him. She looked at Logan in worry but he just grinned as pieces of debris intercepted them “alright why don’t you kids lend him a hand.” Logan said grinning.  
“yeahh finally” bobby said blasting a wave of cold ahead of him to skate to the “Oh brother.” Kurt said grabbing kitty and teleporting above the sentinel and dropping her to phase thru as bobby distracted it, only before she reached the head a arc of lightning covered it and its hand was coming up to intercept her.(electricity disrupts Kitty’s powers) Oh this is gona hurt “KITTY” Kurt and Bobby yelled. But a sudden weight across her chest carried her clear dropping her on the ground and leaving her when she looked up she saw the new kid jump straight up clearing the sentinels head and sending a piece of rebar into the other eye. Dodging every missile even in midair. Suddenly the room shut down and the simulation cleared to default.  
A Very VERY angry looking storm stood at the entrance tapping her foot. 

“LOGAN WHAT WERE YOU THINKING level 30 any of these kids could have gotten hurt or killed!!! Did you even think?” “Aroura” “NO” “Aroura calm down I cleared it with wheels.” “YOU. Wait you what?” Aroura said shocked. No more so than the other students realizing not only how close they had come to getting killed but also a little afraid of the new student standing alone leaning on a wall.  
“I needed to test the new kid, and I knew anything less would be a walk in the park.” “And?” she asked whispering curious now. “ If he hadn’t held back it would have been a pile of scrap.” “You can’t be serious.” “Dead he could probably beat me and you together with little warning hes not just brawn he’s got brains to” “ok ill reactivate the training but I want you ready to jump in if ‘anything’ goes wrong” “Yeah yeah.” 

After the strange woman that yelled at logan left the simulation restarted with a new robot only this time all the other students were working together Kitty and Kurt would try and get in the robot while the iceman and a guy that seemed to be made of steel distracted it. Petter could tell it was a strategy they used all the time it reminded him of working with his team he thought almost smiling.  
Then it happened the hand came down and knocked the steel guy clear across the room before a foot crushed kitty. And suddenly it was happing again aunt may he couldn’t protect her he couldn’t protect anyone. In blind rage he launched himself at the robot grabbing a piece of Rebar slamming it into the side of its head before prying a hole the size of his fist. He was so angry he didn’t even feel his spidy sense going nuts until after he was slapped by the giant robot luckily his healing factor kept him alive along with his resilience and he was quickly back up he grabbed a line that was down after it was clear it was safe and spiced the wires to a bent piece of metal making a grappling hook that he sent onto the roof of one of the buildings and used to swing straight at the distracted robot lunching himself like a spear legs first and slamming into the robot hard enough to knock it down before he ripped its eyes out and started punching and slamming every bit of circuitry he could find imagining goblins face under each one.

This wasn’t good Logan thought as soon as he saw the kids face after kitty phased thru the foot she just fell down to the next level like usual but the web head had no idea and Logan’s previous statement was proven true as the kid stopped holding back before his eye he could smell the fear his actions were causing the others to feel as they witnessed his pure unrestrained thirst for carnage for revenge.  
“Logan!” Storm said over the intercom but he was already moving he jumped up behind the kid to restrain him before he hurt himself anymore than he had but a sudden arm swinging back nearly knocked the mutant out as Peter was so trapped by his rage and memories he couldn’t see anything but goblin and he needed to had to crush him as much as he needed to breath or to pump blood thru his body.  
Not wanting to hurt the boy it was all wolverine could do to block and dodge his attacks as his student watched on in shock before kurt poofed over behind the kid “Calm down man.” “AHHHHHHH” peter shouted before nearly leveling Kurt if not for Colossus but even he felt the blow thru his metal bullet proof skin Kurt quickly poofed both of them back as Bobby tried to cool him down but he just dodged it and slammed his knee into Bobby’s head.  
“Kid come on focus kid focus were your friends.” this served to turn spidys attention back to wolverine. Thou still not in a good way as he slamed a fist into him and logan just let him again and again pounding his skull till it cracked when the kids and now Jenn Cyclops Beast and the professor went to stop it he just raised a hand silently telling them to let it continue.  
And it did as Spidy continued to pound and slammed Logan breaking bones and organs that healed seconds later. Till finally he stopped screaming in rage and was left sobbing as his blows got weaker thin his head hit Logan’s chest and he was crying now. “its ok kid its.” Logan said grabbing Spidy tight and holding him “Shes gone I should have told her…. If I told her… she would be alive…. I did it I killed her and everyone else.” Logan just squeezed tighter till he couldn’t talk “I’m getting tired of having to shh you bug boy I told you the only person to blame is the psycho who did it.” “Whats wrong with me Logan why, why am I like this I nearly killed you I would have gods if you had been anyone but you. J.J was right I am a monster.” He said pulling away.  
All the sudden a sharp smack came across his face from logan. But instead of doing anything he just looked down. “ I deserve that hit me as much as you want.” He said expecting another only this time smooth warm skin meet his forehead scraggly beard tickling his skin around it.  
“Shut up bug boy.” Logan said wrapping his arms around him “uhhm Logan?” Peter said pressed to his chest. “What” Logan said in play exasperation “there watching us.” Logan just pulled back and smiled down at the hero. “Well let’s give them something to watch.” Logan said smiling like a fox in a hen house. “Wha….” Suddenly Logan’s lips were against his.  
The sudden bombshell about their teacher and the strange new Student caused every jaw in the room to drop except the professor and Jean who had a sly I knew it kind of smile. After a while peters jaw droped to but for a different reason as there kiss became more passionate. 

Later that day after word of the danger rooms events had spread around the school peter was in the cafeteria eating dinner Kurt and Kitty sitting with him going on and on about the day “I can’t believe it man you took that Sentinel down like nothing even Logan has to work on level 30 you were a beast man and then you just kept going like a Rabid animal…Ohw” Kurt said when Kitty shoved a elbow in his ribs “Oh im sorry man you probably don’t want me to bring that up hu?” “No its fine Rabid I like that maybe I can use that as my name.” “OOOHHHH Cool man it’s got a dangerous side to it the ladies love that kind of thing.” This caused kitty and peter to smirk as kurt seemed to have already have forgotten about the other thing that happened today.  
“Oh right you and wolverine hu.”Kurt said nervously Kitty smirked “How did that happen anyways Ben I always thought Logan liked Jean?” Peter felt a twinge of jealousy at that “I don’t know about that, he found me and heard I was in trouble and stopped me from doing something…from crossing a line. After that we just talked he was there for me when no one else was not my friends not anyone…” Peter said realizing just how alone he really was. “I remember the last time we were together I drove him crazy but he was there for me” “Oh so you knew each other before?” kitty asked making Peter realize that he let slip something he wasn’t supposed to luckly he was saved from answering by the arrival of Blob frog and pretty boy again.

 

“I don’t know why but when im around him I can barley control myself when I’m not hes all I can think about” Logan said to Jean and the Professor. Putting his hands on his face .  
“Well Logan I think I figured out why you and peter have such a strong bond” hank said in his lab “I theories that your primal part of your powers the animalistic side has recognized its mate just as animals like wolves birds and even your namesake find there one perfect mate your inner animal recognized it in parker and his. And quite likely from all accounts vice versa. Theres something else you should know both of you should id like to speak to peter soon.” He said dead serious “tomorrow let him rest tonight.”

“So Freak I hear you’re a fag hu just curious which ones the top and which is the bottom.” Avalanche asked “Lance I can’t believe you.” “Its ok kitty.” Peter said smiling happy since the kiss for the first time he was even felling more like his old self “Well Lance if you really want to know I could always kiss you but just once ok.” Peter said puckering his lips towards Lance as Kurt fought not to laugh.  
Suddenly Lance unleashed a Quick right cross which peter dodged with his eyes closed flipping over to toad smiling. “Oh is this who you want to learn for.” Toad looked shocked at the accusations. And Blob started laughing holding his big gut.  
Lance lunged at Peters back but he just jumped out of the way causing Lance to crash into toad landing them in a hilarious pose where their lips were almost touching. Causing them to scrambling back making Blob and Kurt laugh there ass off.  
When lance stood up thou Kitty slapped him across the face as hard as she could, causing him to fall on his ass. “Dame it Lance we are thru I can’t believe you.” “What babe come on what did I do?” “WHAT What did you do!? for gods sake as someone that faces persecution for how they are you would think you might have the littlest bit of sympathy for another group but no you have to go bash Ben and Logan’s relationship. Dame it Lance” she said fuming before storming off.  
Peter stuck his hand out to help Lance up. When he stood up Lance was rubbing his cheek. “Thanks.” “No problem.” Peter said awkwardly “I guess she’s right I should apologize. I’m sorry.” “It’s ok honestly I’m a little awkward about it to Logan’s the only guy I’ve ever liked I can understand how someone else would feel awkward about that.” “No Kitty is right im just a big jerk ive never been good with people, I don’t know how I got her in the first place and now I lost her.” Peter smiled “So go tell her that trust me woman love to hear there right.” “your right thanks Ben.” “Call me Rabid.” He said smiling.

When Peter walked out the cafeteria he found Logan leaning against the wall. “That was well handled.” “Thanks.” Peter said shyly rubbing his foot in the ground “just don’t be kissing anyone else even playing.” Logan said forcefully.

When the day was finally thru Peter and Logan were back in his room Logan took peters hands holding them up “Look what you’ve done to you poor hands.”Logan said rubbing his fingers over the split knuckles and bruised flesh. Blowing on them. Gently before stoping and going about random tasks that weren’t necessary straighten already straight pictures and knickknacks he just kept doing this  
Peter had been patching his Spider suit and working on the web shooters he had already replaced the lenses and was testing out the targeting display when all of the sudden peter turned to Logan and went to kiss him but Logan stopped him Gaaahhhh why do you have to be a good guy I should just let him.  
“Logan I want this” “you don’t know what your asking web head you couldn’t” Logan said pushing back on Parkers shirtless form. Thinking about what beast had said if they cemented the bond that would be it. But parker held on looking Logan in the eye.  
“I know exactly what I’m asking.” He said standing on his toes and planting a kiss right on Logan’s lips with his exposed ones. At first Logan tried to fight it but it just felt so right so good no simple kiss should feel this good he thought in a world of pure bliss but fighting against that world, until finally his walls crumbled and instead of pushing he was pulling parker even closer as he returned the kiss there passion growing until Logan felt parkers tongue enter his mouth cautiously. Oh wow Logan thought as his tongue met it in a warm passionate embrace. Soon there tongues were battling for dominance as Logan felt parkers hand creep down his hard abs getting dangerously close to something else oh dame it kid why, why do I have to be a good guy around you. Logan thought again as before stilling his hand, before peter pulled back and looked at him questioningly “Not tonight web head not tonight for now this, this right here is enough.” He said.  
peter pressed his head against Logan’s chest again and whispered “I thought you didn’t want me or that I disgusted you.” his voice quivering in fear and sorrow. Until Logan pushed him back and held him there staring into his eyes fiercely. Until he suddenly pulled him back into a lip crushing kiss that made Peter feel like there was a bomb going off inside him but a good bomb. A time stopping world melting passionate fire and serenity kiss. “Mhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh now go to sleep little spider, you have class tomorrow.” “ohh don’t worry I hear the teacher has a thing for me.” He said wiggling closer “BED NOW.” Logan said fighting to hold onto his self control as Spiderman teasingly swayed his butt as he walked to the bed but as soon as he laid down he fought to keep his eyes open and when Logan joined him he quickly fell asleep in those framiler arms leaving Logan starring at the sleeping for. He reached over as turned off the watch and looked down at his mates brown hair and slight dimples. Who would have thought it Wolverine snared by a little spider. He thought happily falling asleep there.

 

Peter couldn’t help smiling at breakfast he had the best night sleep ever with dreams filled with Logan and him. “Well somebody’s happy you haven’t been being naughty with the teacher now have you? I know you weren’t in your room last night” Kitty asked upon seeing him. “Hu what no. and how did you know I wasn’t in my room.” Peter asked trying to change the subject. “nice try I phased into talk to you about Lance now spill.”  
“Oh I think Storms calling.” Starting to walk the other way “Kurt!” and speak of the blue devil and he shall appear poofing in front of them. “Oh no My Brother Ha-ha” he said blocking his way till Kitty grabbed his hand laughing.  
“Why do you guys want to know?” “I’m a girl.” Kitty said like it explained everything. “I just have to live vicariously thru you.” Kurt said gesturing to his body. “Well to bad nothing happened.” “Oh so that’s why Rouge saw you creep out of Logan’s room this morning.” Kitty said laughing. “Dude you were busted.” Kurt said laughing. While peters face just went as red as his costume.  
“Nothing happed. I we just slept.” “Together” kitty said slyly “Yeah.”She dropped her smile when she heard his tone “whats wrong?” “I don’t think he wants me why would he?” “Ben your crazy brother you are a bad ass.” “Kurts right sides people don’t usually let people they don’t like in their bed.” “He’s just doing it cause of…” Peter cut off realizing he nearly gave another thing away why is it so easy to talk to them. “Cause of the dreams hu?” Kitty asked putting a hand on his shoulder comforting. “How?” “We kind of heard you your first night here.”Kurt and kitty looked down guilty. “Oh.” “Don’t feel bad I have dreams like that sometimes about before the circuses. I woke up one time I had teleported five stories above the pool.” “no way what did you do?” “the most epic belly flop ever.” Kitty said laughing hysterically soon Peter joined her. “That’s the first time I’ve seen you laugh or even smile since you’ve been here.” Kitty said realizing it “You must have had it hard before this hu?” “not always but I’m glad Logan found me.” really meaning it  
“THIS JUST IN IS SPIDERMAN A SUSPECT IN THE DEATH OF MAY PARKER?” Jameson’s voice came from the speakers of a kids laptop. But it sounded strange “SINCE THE DEATH OF MAY PARKER A THREE WEEKS AGO THE SO CALLED HERO SPIDERMAN IN REALITY PETER PARKER HAS GONE MISSING”A picture of Spiderman’s head next to his shocked peter to his core “SHIELD REFUSES TO COMMENT AND WHEN WE CAUGHT UP TO THE WALL CRAWLERS TEAM MYSELF AND MY CREW WERE ASSULTED.” The camara panned to jj who had his noise in a splint.  
“What do you say to those that question if peter parker was really a hero.” The video of jj with his noise completely fine. “Peter has always been a hero and still is.” Luke said clenching his jaw as jjs people followed them from what must have been a encounter with some villain. “What about those that suspect Parker of killing May parker in a fit of rage?” Suddenly ava spun around and planted her fist straight on Jameson’s face. The cracking noise brought a round of OOOS from those watching.  
“Peter loved his aunt you basterd you drove him away with your dame lies.” She yelled as Luke and Nova restrained her. “Peter was a true hero and friend and your insults are damaging my inner call leave please.” Danny said with a sharp edge to his voice. Suddenly it flipped back to JJ “see I’ve been telling you these masked freaks are dangerous and now a innocent women has paid the price well this reporter isn’t going to fall to threats and cover-ups.” He said holding up a picture of aunt may at a yoga class smiling.  
Peter was trembling as his fist clenched tears running down his face. Luckily everyone was watching the screen. “Can you believe that? some hero he turned out to be.” Kitty said watching the screen. When Kurt turned to look at him thou He instantly knew something was wrong and teleported them into the woods  
“You ok man? You don’t look so good.” Kurt asked concern clear in his voice. He managed to back up just in time as peters fist went into a tree up to his wrist sending splinters flying and making the tree sway and shake before it stilled Kurt had thought it was going to fall.  
“He has no right.” he said ripping his arm out before slamming it into another again and again until after three strikes a tree thicker than Kurt tumbled down but Peter just kept pounding it. Sending pieces flying everywhere. Panicking Kurt did the only thing he could think of and teleported away.

Logan was having a exceptionally good day as he relaxed during a history lesion outside. He had taken the kids to a old civil war battle field. Ironically Logan had been here all those years ago it had been one of his first wars.  
“Now everyone thinks the civil war was about slavery but then why would anti slavery people still fight for the confederacy” “Governmental control.” One of the girls spoke up “The north wanted a strong federal government but the south wanted state governments.” “Very good sara” “LOGAN!” “Kurt what are you doing here?” he asked “ITS P…Ben” it took a moment for the name to connect. “What’s wrong?” “something set him off I got him teleported to the woods so no ones in danger but I’m afraid he’s going to hurt himself.” “Take me there now!!! Lance you’re in charge Storm will come along to get you.” He said before Kurt poofed them both. 

When he saw the boy it shocked him it was the first time he saw his eyes clearly while he was in a fit of rage they were so cold so dead all the held was malice. “What happened?” “He saw a report on the news some Reporter accused him of killing his aunt and threatened him.” Kurt said worriedly “I’m not gona ask how you figured out not now, go get Storm and teleport her to the others then bring Rouge.” The look on Kurt’s face was horror “it may be the only way to calm him down.” “Logan she could kill him!” “Not likely he has a healing factor not like mine but he should be able to handle a few more seconds than you guys.” Kurt nodded and poofed off to do as he was told.  
“Hey little spider.” Logan said gently as if he was talking to a wounded animal. “It’s ok Peter I’m here.” But Peter just kept pounding the log blood spraying every time he pulled back his fist until the log split in half down its center. “Fit of rage I’ll show him a fit of rage I’ll show him a menace.” The words leaving the kids mouth were full of darkness. “Whoa kid what do you think your gona do?” Logan asked worriedly. Peter just raised a bloody fist looking down at the log and went to walk towards NY. Logan didn’t know if he would still be like this when he got there but he didn’t want to risk it. “Kid stop now.”He said stepping in front of him and slipping under the fist that would have nearly taken his head off.  
Gaa kid I’m sorry to do this. He thought as he slammed into the kid’s abdomen taking both of them down. Spidey quickly slip out of the tackle and jumped up completely focused on his new target. Logan had to use all his skills to keep his fist from landing and keep him focused on him. Dame it Kurt where the hell are you. Slipping into Aikido to throw the kid off when he grabbed him.  
“LOGAN!!!” Rouges voice rang out distracting him just enough for Spidy to land a blow to his stomach and double him over trying to drive a knee into his face as he brought his fist down on oh his back. Logan could see rouge running towards them trying to touch the kid just enough to drain him. But the kid slipped past sending her face planting in the dirt about to drive his knee into her back and likely kill her but it distracted him enough for Logan to wrap him in a lock. “DO IT Rouge.” He said struggling against the kid’s super strength.He let go just as Rouges hand landed on spidys face. 

Peter didn’t know what happened but he woke up back at the school dead tired and aching all over. “hey.” Logan said sitting in a corner chair. “Logan.” He croaked out “shh shhh Your ok your at the school I saw that report that Bastastard Jameson did I might have killed him myself if you weren’t unconscious I was worried about you.” he said softly. “Logan what what’s wrong with me I’m a monster I I wanted to to.” Peter started hyperventilating “shhh shhh” Logan said getting up and holding peters head to his chest running his hand thru his hair. “it’s ok it’s ok I want you to come with me in a bit but first I want you to watch something.” He said pulling up a video on a laptop. 

 

Hey spidey we heared you weren’t doing so good so we  
Decided to show you how much you mean to all of us  
The words rolled down a black screen befor a young guy only a little older than peter appeared  
“So the daily bugle has printed a lot of things about you over the years that I hate but now when we should be behind you showing you are love and support Jameson is spreading lies about you so I wanted to show you that NY still thinks you’re the best.  
Suddenly the screen flipped to a police officer in central park. “Are you kidding me I love spidy and the fact that a kid his age would take on that responsibility when he could be using those powers for fun or evil just shows that heroes come in all ages and sizes.”  
Suddenly two girls were walking down the sidewalk “excuse me ladies do you have anything you want to say to Spiderman” the girls looked at each other nodding “Yeah] we love you spidy!!!! you’re the best.” “yeah” said the other girl before they turned around to show matching tramp stamps of a spider web. Did Logan just growl peter thought to himself.  
Suddenly a hot dog vender was looking at the camera “You kidding me Spidys the best Fuck you J.J Jameson I wouldn’t serve you or use your paper for my dog to piss on. We love you spidy and you got free dogs on me for life kid.”  
Screen after screen of people holding we love you spidy signs flashed by then a chain of them from one end of new York to the other suddenly it was a helicopter view and a giant web was made out of signs.  
The last one was a young boy about 8 bald and with a oxygen mask and IV's “I love you Spiderman you make me brave.” The boy smiled before it went back to the original guy. “See spidy we love you the day of the web Villains threatened to attack anyone with a sign still the streets filled with people to support you, Spiderman Peter Parker. We love you.”  
Then it went to a video of Tiger “We love the web head heck he’s the reason most young heroes are in the game he inspired a new generation of heros and before someone accuses him of being a bad influence think about what you’re saying, helping people that’s all he ever did.”  
The guy was like a brother mentor and guardian angel all rolled into one we miss you webs come back.” Luke said  
“in grief I lost myself and was not the friend I should have been to him I bear much shame for this he was a true friend and ally. I hope you see this friend you were there when I needed you but I failed to be so for you. I am sorry” Danny said  
“Webs listen im sorry about everything ive never been real good at this sort of thing so ill just say it and if it dosnt sound good don’t put it in the tape, Pete you’re the reason any of us are alive hell you’re the reson NY isn’t a crater on the map by now you’re the reason this team works and you were a better leader then I ever could have been Fury was right to put you in charge and not me. and as for you JJ The next time you try and lie and spread you libel propaganda shit about Pete in front of us it won’t be tiger being held back it will be me and so help if they don’t it wont be a broken noise.” Suddnly it cut off mid rant  
Here are few facts for JJ Jamison. Since Spiderman has been gone Crimes have spiked across the city super villains are escaping. The avengers have had to respond to fifteen different Calls this week alone in only NY. So is Spidy really a menace or was he the only thing standing between the real menaces and us. We love you peter parker take as much time as you need NY understands.” Finally it closed after a brief credit. 

When Logan looked at the kid he was wiping tears from his eyes. “So what was the other thing?” He asked causing a shot of dread to run threw him he knew what Hank had said but still what if he was wrong or peter rejected him. “Umm well that’s the awkward part can you come with me. 

When they reached the lab Peter was in nerd heaven as beakers machines and burners all bubbled beeped and burned away. “ah Logan Ben you’re here good.” Said Hank hanging down by his feet. “ I’m glad Logan explained things I’m sure you must have some questions.” Hank said “Well just one right now. What was he supposed to explain?” “Logan you didn’t tell him.” They both turned to look at him. “Ummm well no I figured you would do a better job.” Hank just sighed rolling his eyes. “Well Mr. Parker it seems that Logan’s more animalistic side has bonded with you as has yours with him.” “What?” “well your mates now like wolves and such one perfect mate well you found each other congratulations its actually quite fascinating.” Hank said looking at the calm boy before him “You are taking this well?” “I knew I had strong feelings for Logan always have, I guess but after he found me even more so as I saw his other side. This just makes sense besides why would I be upset that I now know he loves me in away no other in the would likely could ” he said before looking into Logan’s eyes “hmmm very practical of you… now for the other reson I asked you here your…Fits.” Hank said causing pete to lean in. “Basicly you need to get laid.” Said another kid behind him. “Ahh um yes my assistant is right if more than a little crass. You see when you lost your aunt the emotional trama actually reactivated your mutation process causing you to grow stronger faster your Senses are increased each fit you have are these powers coming thru but your body cant handle them as well as your psyche lashing out at what it views as a rejection of your bond once you do accept it I suspect that your powers will level out. Hem so yes you do need to ‘mate’ with Logan at some point soon or they will only get worse.”  
The look on peters face was almost disturbing Hank thought if he was wolverine he would be more than a little worried as he was now the target of Peters mind it’s a dangerous place to be from all hank learned Dangerous or Lucky if your in the position Logan is 

 

 

 

CH  
“Kurt I need your help.” Peter said to his blue friend realizing that he really did consider him a friend. “What do you need my friend?” he asked before peter handed him a list causing Kurt to grin. “oh should be no problem.” As he poofed away 

“ I have no clue what to do.” Logan said head in his hands. “wow I didn’t figure id need to have the talk with you logan all this time.” Jean said grinning “Jean be serious of course I know what to do just I don’t know what to do. I’ve had strong feelings for people before even come close to marriage but nothing like this I’m short of breathe just thinking about him.” “You really like him don’t you?” “I … he’s so strong and doesn’t realize it I don’t mean physically that to but he’s got a sprit that is so amazing and I don’t know if its good or bad he can crush a sentinel alone yet a word from me and I could destroy him I don’t know how to handle it.” “So don’t break him Logan take it from a telepath his feelings for you are just as strong as yours are for him you both need this you’ve been alone for far to long, the only thing I will say is the professor and I are worried about him becoming over dependent on you. we think hes anchoring to you and if something were to happen while hes like that.”  
“Jean hes just needs someone to be steady and if were mates all the better right besides im me im pretty sure nothings gona happen.” “your probly right now get to your room you have a spider waiting for you.” the fear in logans eyes was hilarious to Jean after all they had been thru. 

 

When he walked in to his room he found it was filled with the scent incense Two candles burning on a table with some covered dishes Logan’s noise instantly told him what they were, smiling at the attempt to hide it. Peter rushed out buttoning his shirt “Oh you weren’t supposed to be here yet.” He said ashamed. “Oh well if you don’t want me I can just leave .” “NO!!” “I mean no please stay.” Smiling at Logan’s attempt to pick on him.  
“So what’s all this?” Logan asked gesturing to the spread before him “Oh well I just thought you know after everything maybe we could or I would or.” “Shhh I love it.” Logan said smiling. “You do.” Peter said perking up instantly. Just a word from me can do this maybe Jeans right maybe he is too dependent. “I had Kurt pick up the food from the best restaurant in NY I didn’t know what you liked and couldn’t ask without spoiling the surprise so I picked for you. Please sit.” Peter said gesturing to the chair closest to him.  
When Logan sat down Peter removed to cover with a florioush revealing a large piece of kobi beefs still sizzling fresh rare and intoxicatingly delicious. Surrounded by braised potatoes and vettables prepared in herbs and sauce “Perfect.” Logan said smiling at peter as he walked over to his seat and reveled one of his own smaller and medium rare. The steaks were so expertly done and such high quality that merely rubbing his finger on them melted the fat. “And just how did you afford this bug boy?” Logan asked worried he had spent too much. “Turns out being Spiderman does have its benefits also saving a master chef or two doesn’t hurt if you don’t like it I could always send Kurt to find the hot dog guy from the video.” He said smiling. “Maybe for are next date.” Logan said.

The evening had gone great Kurt had popped in with the food just in time the candles table and everything came together except him as Logan walked in as he finished dressing. But it quickly got back on track and when Logan said those words Peters heart did a flip. “Maybe for are next date.” “So tell me about yourself I hardly know anything about you and you know everything about me?” Peter asked . the rest of Dinner was consumed in tails and laughter. Until the end.  
“umm Logan I um I got you a little something to say thank you and, to celebrate… you know” he said as Logan smiled. Peter reached under the bed and pulled out two packages one was a brown leather jacket with his claws engraved on the back crossed. The other was a long box. “I love it.”Logan said putting the jacket on right then and there. “Open the box.” Peter said excitedly. When he did Logan found a true work of art. A full length complete set of swords tonto wakuza and katana beautiful red spiders decorated the sheath and pommel. “You didn’t get this for being Spiderman.” “no that one I bought I had Kurt Poof me over to Japan to get it I saw in my research that you liked it over there do do you like them.” “there there stunning.” Logan said staring at the naked blades before him “But how did you afford them they must have cost a fortune?” “two in fact” peter said grinning “but they were worth it for you besides now that I’m out as spiderman iv got merchandising rights coming in from almost every store in NY do you know how many spider magnets they sell a day. it insane”  
“Come here you.” Logan said grinning as he reached around and pulled peter towards him by his waist. Peter looked up at him smiling as Logan bent down to kiss him. Again it was like nothing in the world, words couldn’t describe it as their lips and souls joined in the kiss. When they broke apart peter looked up at him “My professor I think you’re happy to see me.” Peter said sarcastically as he felt Logan pull him closer “Shhh web head.” Suddenly peters brow furrowed. “you tell me that a lot. I think you need to find a better way.” “Oh really well I could always kiss you to shut you up.” “MMMM I don’t know lets try it.” He said grinning as their lips meet once more.  
When they finally came up for air peter leaned his head against Logan’s chest. “Mmmm I think that works.” Eyes closed as he day dreamed lazily against Logan’s chest then he looked up once more determination in his eyes as he slowly undid the first button on Logan’s plad shirt then the next and the next dragging his hand across his chest as he did Shivering in anticipation it was almost fully unbuttoned peter leaned in and kissed Logan’s chest.  
Suddenly Logan stopped him thou stilling his hands “Logan I want this need this and so do you.” Logan looked at him like some wise teacher “I know but your new to this let me make it feel good for you.” Logans hands slowly unbuttoned Peters shirt before pushing it off and letting it drop to the floor. peter shivered in anticipation

 

Logan had to restrain himself it took all his willpower to take his time as each shiver each accidental brush of skin threatened to crack his resolve and make him take his mate right then and there hard and fast. Instead he slipped to jeans free and let them drop to the floor admiring his mate’s body hard supple muscles covering every inch of his bare chest. Finally his eyes slipped further down and he saw a stirring in his mates boxers.  
Mate he loved how that sounded Peter was his mate and his alone for ever and he intended to make his mates first time one to remember as he slipped a hand in to his boxers to feel his meat grinning at the closing of peters eyes at the sensation slowly Logan worked his way down Kissing his neck then his chest then his abdomen then right above his waist line loving the tensing of muscles he go there.  
Pulling back he tugged the underwear down quickly marveling at the size before him it was at least a inch and a half thick and as long as his own at 9 inches. “ guess ill half to stop calling you little spider hu?” Then one of the fiercest mutants in the world an un killable man practically a savage god, took the head of his mates cock in his mouth and began to move back and forth on it eliciting a moan of pleasure from peter. This only encouraged Logan to increase his ministrations as his tongue began to flick across the head dancing circles on peters cock as it went further and further in to Logan’s mouth. When logan moaned himself he almost set peter of then and there just as he knew it would  
He redoubled his efforts taking now ¾ of the thick cock into his mouth loving every inch then it was only an inch between him and having all of peter in him having already taken much of it into his throat he slammed down taking all of it then he quickly began moving back and for letting it nearly pop out before slamming back down working it for all he had he massaged peters balls while he did his hand crept back to peters ass and slowly one finger began to play with his hole this seemed to be the last straw for Peter as he blasted his cum down Logan’s throat pumping rope after rope of glorious seed into his mouth.  
Peter spassmed in ecstasy as Logan sucked out every drop that he could. “Oh wow Logan… that was… was just amazing.” Logan grinned at his complement. “I’m glad you liked it webs. You were delicious by the way” Peter then shivered as Logan stood up face to face with him “Logan…. I umm…do you .i mean would you…” Logan grinned knowing what the smaller hero wanted but wanting to tease him “Would I what?” “Ohhhh dame it Logan fuck me please I need you inside of me.” He said voice breaking in desire.  
Logan gently laid his mate on the bed looking up at him before placing his dick at his entrance waiting for a sign that he was ready. When Peter nodded logan slowly began entering to boy little by little he stopped as soon as his head was in the look on peters face scaring him. “I’m sorry I’m so sorry ill stop if you want.” Logan said nervous of hurting his precious mate. “DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE. mmmmmhhh” peter said clenching on the organ panting. “ I want this I want you to fuck me Logan I want us to be together like this.” The care in peters voice convinced Logan as he began to move again pushing more and more pulling out then pushing a tinny bit more in in and out in and out watching peters smaller frame heaving under the ministrations.  
It was so intense that he grabbed Logan’s broad shoulders to brace himself and pull in eyes closed in writhing pleasure till his hands dragged down leaving rivets in Logan’s skin which healed almost immediately behind them. “UHHHHH I’m gona lose it if you keep doing that.” Logan said when peters ass clenched and unclenched sucking Logan’s dick all the way in. as if in answer it clenched down harder  
Now Logan was fucking him with his full length pumping in and out slamming his full length in and out. “ohhh im goning to…” “do it I want you inside of me I want you to fill me with your cum.” Peter said shocking logan but he just kept going grasping peters dick in his hands as he fucked him finaly shooting out all of his seed deep within the younger hero.  
They layed there together. Completely spent peter tried to move down to pleasure Logan again. But he was stilled by a arm wrapping around and pulling him back up. “Not to tonight little spider you need your rest.” Logan stated firmly but care filling his voice. Peter smilled “if im the spider dose that make you miss Muppet?” Peter asked sarcasticly (Chibi spider creeping up on a sitting wolverine who was eating curds and way before spidy popped up beside him sending the bowl flying and landing on Chibis head Logan glaring at him befor Chibi runs away.) “ I don’t think so bug breath.” Logan said firmly kissing peter. “MMhhhh I like that do it again.” Peter said dreamily. So logan did kissing him as fiercely as ever. “mmmhh” Peter said before slipping in to blissful sleep.

 

(Chibi “Im alive yeahhhhh!) Chibi spidy quite im trying to talk to my readers. Oh quit pouting chibi you and spidy are going to have a lot more fun from now on. “(Chibi YEAH!!!! And more kissy time with wolverine?) “that’s up to spidy but i got a feeling there in for a lot of fun. ( hey when are you gona answer all these questions? Who did Furry call What about the assassins after me and how the hell did kurt know it was me?) Ummmmm tun in next time folks (hey don’t just go dark answer me!) Chibi shooting webs swinging after.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again I own nothing all the characters belong to marvel and there respective creators

The next few days was perfect in every way the sun was shining the bird singing the air had a tasted of hope in the wind blowing his way and He had his wolverine’s arms around him. They stood in the woods. The world was bright for the first time in weeks.  
“I like this.” Peter said contently after the events of the last few nights he was still a little sore but he didn’t let Logan know that no Peter thought it was too much fun to complain. Logan just tightened his arms at peters words “good cause I’m never letting you go spidy. Peter just laughed “what about classes and missions for you?” he said slyly “Don’t try and use logic on me spidy.” He said planting a solid kiss on peters lips when he turned his head “Logan come in Logan.” Logan pulled away from the kiss grumpily putting a hand on his com in his ear “What Storm this had better be good or so help me.” “Logan we have incoming towards the Mansion its coming in hot and reads as a ship but wont answer are hails. Jean and scott are with the professor in Washington” “I’m on my way get the team ready. And have the kids and non combatants moved to the tunnels.” “LOGAN ITS TO LATE.” Looking up they could see a large ship drop down above the mansion it defiantly wasn’t from earth. “Let’s move” Peter said running towards the school.

 

“Greeetingssss Humans I am Alften.” A large bluish white giant said to a cafeteria full of Students while four other aliens pointed guns at them “You have someone we are looking for here Tell us where he is and we will not crush your pathetic lives.”  
Kurt walked up to the Giant and looked up in its eyes fiercely “you’re not welcome here you should leave.” The giant suddenly lashed out sending him flying “KURT!” kitty yelled out “Do not dare presume threaten me mortal I am of Joutenhime” “Oh big mistake but no one pounds the blue dude septe me.” Rouge said pulling her gloves of around her others were preparing their powers.  
The giant turned to her and went to slam its giant club down on the mortal. Until Bobbie jumped up and blasted him with his strongest ice blast obscuring the giant. But as it cleared the giant just laughed. “Haaa hhhaaaa I am a frost Giant mortal I have ice running thru my veins. Now let me show you true power.” Sweeping his Club at the now frost covered boy. “ENOUGH.” A shout full of authority and power called across the room. As peter entered with his disguise still on wolverine slamming into the club and shredding it with his claws  
“What do you want. Frost Giant speak quickly before I send your remains back to joutenhime.” Peter said while taking note of the five other Aliens surrounding the room. A jouten few lizard people a giant burning humanoid and a blue guy with robotic parts attached to his eyes and arms a robotic leg as well. Not going to be easy. “ahh so one of you monkeys know of us tell me how?” peter narrowed his eyes “my friend Thor and I Smashed a few of you a while back.” “Alften hes are target hes wearing a primitive masking device.” The Blue cyborge said looking him up and down.  
“ah so that explains it you’re here for the bounty hu?” “Well tough your not touching him.” Wolverine snapped angrly. “AH the animal man we have heard of you a being who can’t die wee will enjoy testing this.” One of the lizards said moving closer. “You can try but I’ve got claws.” Logan said crossing his hands but suddenly the alien lizards tail was behind him sticking out of his neck. “That should keep you out of our way.” it said turning its gun on the students that had started to lunge forward.  
Peter felt it rising at the site of his mate on the ground unconscious “Out of curiosity what did you do to him?” he asked voice leval and calm seeming to shock the lizard “oh don’t worry he didn’t feel a thing we took his powers into account not even he could have lived.” It said grinning cocky “Hmmm.” Peter grunted “Everyone stay back ill deal with these clowns.” “Deal with us ha we know every move you make we know all your powers you can’t beat us our employer was very through.” “Oh ill ask you about that later right now I want to hit something and I have six volunteers.” Peter said pushing his fist to his chin popping his neck both ways before he cracked his knuckles.  
“You arrogant fool” the frost giant said as peter charged it head on. Its fist coming down on peter who merely side stepped it forgoing his usual gymnastics display. Suddenly he was in front of the lizard that had struck Logan. He just stopped long enough to look it dead in the eye. The fear in it made peter smile just before he drove his fist into its gut driving his armored chest plate in and dropping it to its knees before pirouetting into an axe kick on the back of its exposed skull.  
Peter’s eyes now alight with blood lust he turned to the other invaders deciding his next target and began walking away from the giant Alften. His fist coming down in rapid succession as the cyborg attempted to blast peter by predicting his movement only yesterday that would have worked but his Spidy sense had evolved so much since mating with Logan he could not only sense danger but feel where it would come from giving him a foresight not only that but the mere intent he could now feel knowing what was lethal what was maiming and what was a feint he knew what his opponents strikes were before they did.  
After toying with the creature for a moment he leapt up driving his fist straight under its jaw, sending it tumbling backwards and using it as a push board to drive into the other lizard locking him in a arm bar and shattering it with a single tug then sending a flurry of blows to fast to count straight into its face leaving it a broken mess before walking to the cyborg who was backing up in fear. “You you’re not this fast you’re not that strong he lied. Gaaaa I am the greatest Cyber warrior in the Galaxy I will not be defeated.” He screamed his shoulders suddenly popping up to revile there barrels each that launched small rockets. Peter flipped up a fallen tray of the ground and flung it taking three of the rockets out before they were more than a foot away from the cyborg sending him flying back the rest he merely moved out of the way causing two to collide when they tried to correct their path the third spinning of course harmlessly from the blast wave.  
Peter stopped above the half robot half alien and looked down coldly. His fist suddenly slamming into the robotic eye plate of the creature ( think Kani from mortal combat) and ripped the tech out with one hand leaving a gaping hole in its head with a few wirers running into its head. The cyborg started Writhing in pain before a sharp blow to its collarbone knocked it out.  
His senses alerting him he smiled above the creature as the frost Giant lunged at him a swift spin put a right hook across and shattered its jaw. Straddling its body peter began to savagely pound the giant living up to he new name of Rabid (Chibi bouncing on his fingers and toe's growling before leaping on a passing thor) suddenly chuckling caused peter to look up realizing that the fiery giant was still there standing in the corner he had been practically invisible to Peter as he pounded on its associates the creature just began clapping as peter stood up and moved towards it. If peter had been able to see past the blood lust he might have realized his watch was shooting of sparks and his disguise had dropped.

Suddenly Aurora was flying into the room she stopped upon seeing the broken bodies laying before her and the cold look in the boy’s eyes as he advanced on a fiery demon. Help was on the way only moments out she waved the children out thru the door she had just entered. Praying for it to hurry and as if in answer it did a circle of stone blasted out of the wall as a giant tree a raccoon, a green woman, a very buff man with red engraved tattoos on his skin and lastly two humans one with a blaster and the other levitation in the air supported by blue energy (and a gold helmet that looked like a bucket” "Chibi be quiet I’m trying to tell them how it happened “Hmmm your no fun and besides it does look like a bucket) 

When Nova and the guardians had received the alert that multiple level 6 criminals were on earth it took only moments to deploy. He hadn’t been the same since webs left the team disbanded pretty quick there heart not in it without their leader and Fury’s lies pushing them away from shield altogether.  
Nova supposed he was lucky thinking as he flew next to the ship. I still had the Gaurdians to go back to danny had the temple but Tiger and Luke, he thought. Maybe they could join the Guardians. “Nova were picking up illegal tech on the scans so be ready” “got it star lord” Nova said over his com  
Rocket quickly blasted a way in when they arrived at the school of all places why would a bunch of intergalactic criminals invade a school what he saw thou answered his question  
The broken bodys of some of the Galixys meanest guns for hire lay scattered on the floor. only one left standing “Star is that?” He asked voice trembling a little “A Musplhime Fire demon Gomorra Contact Asgard Get back up here now let the nova core know this is now a level 6 emergence and they need to evacuate this plant. Rocket Call the avengers we need Thor here now as well as the rest if were gona save lifes” “It wont be enough the puny mortal will be dead before they arrive.” Drax said pointing when nova followed his hand he saw something he never expected. “Webs”

Peter didn’t even feel it when his leg began to burn after the creature blocked his kick instead he just kept pounding away at it the smell of burning flesh wafting thru the air. suddenly he was carried off his feet thou and way from his target his rabid side had just enough cognitive thought to wonder why his sense didn’t warn him 

When Nova dropped him on the ground he cursed himself for having taken so long Petes hands and feet were burned all the way up to his knees and elbows skin having melted off from the heat of the infernal Giant. A kin to Surtur. He went to turn back to the giant only to have his arm wrapped in a lock and ripped free of its socket in a painful jerk, “AAHHHHHH What the hell Parker you got web fluid in your brain.” “HA HA HA HA I HAVE VERY MUCH ENJOYED THIS SHOW TO MUCH TO END IT NOW I SHALL BE WATCHING YOU YOUNG ONE WITH MUCH INTRESST FROM NOW ON.” The flame giant said before activating a portal and stepping back thru it. “I hate it when they do that.” Rocket said grumpy that he didn’t get to shoot anything.  
“Um guys we have bigger problems.” Nova said jumping back from Peters kick “Is that not your old leader Nova?” Gomorra said not understanding human interaction “Yeah somethings wrong.” He stated as he took a foot to the side of his face and got sent flying back to his team. “What did you say to him kid?” Star asked worried “nothing.” “Well then I think I should say hello.” Rocket said holding his to pistols up at Peter, “No” “Nova is right Rocket this human is hostile we should fight it not great it.” Drax said walking towards the wall crawler only to get sent flying back after a few savage punches.  
Standing up he shook his head “Oww.” “guys that’s Spiderman we have to help him something must be wrong” “Alright Gomorra Drax and I will distract him Rocket I want to build a NON LEATHAL NON LEATHAL weapon to take him down. Grut try to hold him when you get a chance.” “Guy Pete has a sense that alerts him to danger so he can dodge it won’t be easy and he seems stronger than before. 

The plan had not worked the instant he had broken Gruts branch restraints Nova knew it in a matter of moments the bad ass former assassin in the galaxy and one of the universes top soldiers were down and not getting up anytime soon. It’s a good thing Gamorra hadn’t canceled the call to the avengers as Thor flew in at that moment seeing Peter pounding Draxs skull.  
“Thor!!!” “Ah greetings young hero what transpires here I was told Surtur was here the others assemble as we speak.” “Forget about that Spidys gone berserker can you help.” “ah The man of Spiders I hand not recognized him but he does seem full of rage what has happened.” He asked as starlord distracted Pete from Drax long enough for rocket and grut to drag him and Gomorra away. “I don’t know we got here and he was pounding a Mulsphimian not Surtur but not a slouch either.” “Maybe a spell has clouded his mind I shall reach him.” Thor said before rushing into the room. When he left Nova made one more call 

“Man of Spider what Foul spell has clouded your mind? Speak to me.” Thor implored the young hero who turned and unleashed a strike that would have sent another flying but Thor only blocked it with Mhjnor. It was all he could do to hold off his once allies against his brothers foul dealings on Midgaurd.  
“Thor What’s the situation?” “AH tony good I have need of you a friend is under some foul influence and I cannot hold him long.” “Friend who?” “The man of spiders.” “PETER you found him. We’re almost there keep him busy.” “Easy for you to say.” The god muttered before taking a kick to the stomach. 

When Tony flew in the hole he saw what looked like a battlefield he couldn’t move as the avengers filled in behind him “Good Lord is that the really the kid?” Cap asked behind tony. “Jarvis says yes but there are strange readings coming from him.” “Jesus” hawk said “poor kid” Natasha whispered Panther just lept in to give Thor a break but soon found himself in more danger than he bargained for.  
“He’s angry.” Hulk said ducking under the ruined wall “Hulk can you give panther a break I really don’t think any of us can take him and not risk one or the other getting hurt.” “Alright Hulk help Bug brain.”  
Moving towards one of the first people to not see him as a monster he couldn’t help feel bad about fighting him. Luckily even with his increases strength and powers Spidy still couldn’t hurt the hulk his blows to the hulks chest and limbs doing almost nothing at least that’s what they thought until he cracked his jaw angering him enough to roar in his face. “Hulk pull back we need to figure out a plan Jarvis isn’t detecting any Magic energy so it must be drug or something sides can’t have you rampaging in a school. Clint.” “On it” the archer said unlashing a volley of arrow at the spider as he was fighting cap and widow together.  
They were almost successful as Pete caught the arrow in his hand but he tossed it away before the hold goo could deploy. “I think this is gona take a while”

When Kurt came to he rubbed his head in pain his watch destroyed he saw pete pounding on more people only it wasn’t the Weird giant aliens “HOLY COW is that the avengers?” he asked incredulously then he knew what to do 

The sudden apperence of a small blue person startled tony out of his thoughts. “Iorn man hurry I know what to do” it said in a eastern eroupen accent. “Uhhh” “Gahh yes I’m a blue elf thing that can teleport im a mutant and peters friend quick we need to find Logan I mean Wolverine hes the only one who can snap Peter out of this.” “You mean that Wolverine?” Pointing at the unconscious for in the center of the room “This is bad, like really bad.” “Don’t worry kid we’ve spared with spidy before he’s good but he can’t beat all of us at once.” “Oh yah vat about with a power boost?” “Seeing cap loose his shield and go flying before it slammed into Thors hammer “That might just do it.” Tony said fear creeping into his voice “Avengers Don’t hold back hes not the same Spidy anymore.” “Tell me everything.” Tony demanded. the strange boy explained what had transpiered with spidy in the last month tony felt his heart sink with each sentence. 

 

“AVENGERS PULL OUT NOW GET EVEY ONE OUT EXEPT WOLVERINE!!!” Tony shouted as he flew by grabbing the unconscious forms on the ground the blue kid teleporting the Lizards and Thor followed their lead dragging out the frost giant leaving the room clear except for a pacing Spidy and a unconscious Logan.  
“What are you doing Stark Petes in there?” Nova demanded “Exactly why didn’t he follow us?” Stark asked causing Nova and the others to look in thru the hole at spidy who was crouched protectively over Logan. “what do you know Stark? Start talking.” Starlord demanded holding his ribs and a limp right arm while limping badly.  
“Why don’t we let our blue friend explain.” Tony said gesturing to the Mutant. “Uh well my name is Kurt Vagner aka Nightcrawler and peter or ben as we know him…” Kurt went on to explain all that he knew of what had transpired including peter and Logan’s bond which Pete had told him about before there big date.

What will happen know why is peter now attacking and what will the teams do now find out next time

**Author's Note:**

> I don't mind criticism I enjoy it but please make sure its constructive at least


End file.
